wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot!" is the 9th Wiggles album, which was a the released in 1998. And It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for a the Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. Tracklist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car 2.22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Look Both Ways 1.42 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking? 1.24 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Poem 0.12 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) 2.08 J.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #John Bradlelum 1.14 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story 0.56 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! 2.13 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Bathtime 2.09 Raffi (Homeland) #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today 2.00 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes 2.23 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night 2.12 Madden / Wenrich (Alberts) #Zardo Zap 2.41 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Henry the Octopus 1.26 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field (EMI) #Move Your Arms Like Henry 1.49 P.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #Do The Wiggle Groove 2.18 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Balla Balla Intro 0.15 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:10 A Rinaldi (Wiggly Tunes) #I Climb Ten Stairs 1.13 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog 1.22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango 1.04 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) 1.55 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Rocket - 1.50 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Officer Beaple's Dance 1.41 D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Let's Have A Ceili 2.04 D.Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Release Dates * Australia (original): February 10, 1998 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): December 20, 2000 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Tony Douglass • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry, Paul Hester • Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Festival and Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley CD package design by Glulietta Pellascio, Designxbent Trivia Cover Art TootToot!OriginalInsideAlbumCover.jpg|The inside of the original album. TootToot!OriginalAlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover of the original album release. TootToot!Album-Disc.jpg|Disc TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|Poster. Toottoot!.jpg|Regular album release TootToot!Album-RedesignedInsideCover.jpg|Inside Redesigned Cover. TootToot!AlbumRedesignedBackCover.jpg|Redesigned Back Cover. Toot-Toot! american album cover.jpg|American Cover File:Untitled (04).png|Back cover (Lyrick Studios Release) C12E3CF6-4F7B-44D2-96CB-28971F6C718E.png|Disc (Lyrick Studios Release) File:F798016D-0416-47C5-96CE-F26C1C19835A.jpeg|Back Cover (Hit Entertainment & Koch Records Release) File:DC00EB06-89BD-4BF1-B567-998ADBB6AFC8.jpeg|Disc (Hit Entertainment & Koch Records Release) TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement at the 1998 awards. TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement in the background. TootTootAlbum2.jpg|Alternate cover TootToot!Info.PNG Album Booklet See here Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. see here Category:Wiggles albums Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Series 6 Albums